Alexander Clayton
"What matters most in this life cannot be seen nor touched; it must be felt with the heart." A Krytan noble and Viscount of 34 years, born and raised in Divinity's Reach by Viscount and Viscountess Nathaniel and Margaret Clayton. Currently a Seraph Lieutenant Commander, leading the Third Seraph Regiment's First Company. Married to Viscountess Nova Rhyen Clayton, and adoptive father to Lady Dalchana Clayton. He resides in the Clayton Manor in Salma District of Divinity's Reach. Often seen in the uniform of the Seraph, he leads the Third Regiment from the Seraph Headquarters by the Palace. Early life and rise to Head of House Alexander Clayton, the only son of Viscount Nathaniel Clayton and Viscountess Margaret Clayton, sibling of Iyanna Clayton, is a nobleman and Seraph of Divinity’s Reach. His father Nathaniel taught Alexander the usage of the blade and shield at an early age, as well as that of diplomacy and politics. Margaret, Alexander’s mother, was a devout woman who spent her days either at home, seeking the blessings of the Six, or help funding various humanitarian organizations. In his youth, Alexander grew quickly tired of politics, and instead put his focus on more physical teachings, learning the sword and shield, as well as magic from the School of Preservation which appeared early with him as a child. His father also possessed the magic of a Guardian, whilst his mother possessed the magic of a Mesmer. Before Nathaniel Clayton rose to the mantle as Head of House Clayton, his predecessor and father William had wasted most of the wealth and businesses House Clayton possessed through gambling and drinking problems. . Nathaniel did what he could to save the remnants of the Clayton businesses. In the end, he was left with three olive orchards and a tea plantation, making a good and steady profit. Nathaniel married a noble woman named Margaret, and the two had two children, Alexander and Iyanna. Margaret died when her children were in their adolescence, due to small pox the 8th of Scion 1310. Nathaniel became depressed but managed to keep the House running until he started losing his memory to dementia. Nathaniel and Iyanna died during a bandit raid on the road in Kessex Hills the 16th of the Zephyr, 1326. This has left Alexander the next Head of House, and the new Viscount of Bayer Hills, Bayer Hills being the name of the lands House Clayton owns in Gendarran Fields. Marriage After having fallen in love in the year of 1316, only to have the woman die in a Risen attack in a small village by the coastline, Alexander never looked for intimacy again. Instead, all focus went into training his magic and working his way up the ranks of the Seraph which he joined later. In the start of the Season of Phoenix in the year 1326, Alexander had just returned from a season's stay in the Shiverpeaks where he had remained after his father and sister had tragically passed away. Being returned into the service, and leading a smaller reservist company of Seraph as the rank of First Lieutenant, he came to the aid of the Third Regiment who were under siege at Fort Salma. Having fought the enemy off together with the Third and Lieutenant Commander Aland Bennet, Alexander was transferred back into the Third Regiment's First Company, serving as the First Lieutenant and Executive Officer under Aland Bennet. Staying in Fort Salma after the enemy was repelled, Alexander met Corporal Nova Carr, a young scout in the Regiment. The then short-haired and green-eyed woman quickly got the attention of Alexander, whom eagerly tried to get to know her. After a week's time or so the two started to get rather close, and Alexander had for the first time in ten years fallen for a woman again. Due to Alexander's position as First Lieutenant, and officer, and Nova's rank of Corporal, being a non-commissioned officer, the two were by regulations not allowed to have a relationship. Instead of engaging in a secret love affair, the two waited for over a season so Nova could receive a promotion, for if both were officers they could apply for an official relationship. They spent some time together during the Shiverpeak campaign, talking and exchanging looks yet unable to follow their heart's content. Nova was unsure of being with a noble as well, causing some uncertainty for Alexander who then wanted to relinquish his nobility for the woman his heart now belonged to. After the campaign, when Nova finally earned her promotion to Sergeant, the two applied for an official relationship and were permitted. They spent some time together before Nova later moved in with Alexander in his family's mansion. On the 20th of Scion, 1326, Alexander proposed to Nova in Hoelbrak, to which she said yes. The two got married in the Ministry in Divinity's Reach on the 1st of Colossus, before spending their honeymoon in The Grove. Adopting Dalchana Clayton A young and brilliant Seraph girl named Lynia Thoron grew close to Alexander and Nova over the months following Shiverpeaks campaign. Supposedly aged seventeen, the girl seemed very mature on some regards, yet had lacked a stable and secure family environment her entire life. Eventually, Alex and Nova decided to ask if she would like to have them as her adoptive parents, Lynia's own mother having passed away a year ago. This was when Lynia revealed that she was, in fact, Lynia Thoron's 18-year-old half-sister Dalchana. She confessed this willingly, along with several reasons for her deception. Unfortunately, due to the severity and nature of her identity fraud, she had to be subsequently imprisoned to face judgment for her crimes. Alexander pleaded to the Ministry that the girl had given her everything for the Seraph, including her own health, and the reasons for her identity theft had been in her mother. He presented the wish to adopt the young woman, despite her being already an adult, because Dalchana carried no right to bear House Thoron's name and would've been left penniless and without a family otherwise. The Ministry decided to grant Alexander's request upon finding Dalchana's late mother the main perpetrator and planner behind the treason. House Thoron was dissolved and its wealth confiscated by the Crown and Dalchana was granted the right to bear the title of lady Clayton instead. House Clayton Noble House: House Clayton Head of House: Alexander Clayton Located: Divinity's Reach/Gendarran Militia size: Ten men-at-arms Lineage: Eldest legitimate Living (adult) family members: •Viscount/Lord Alexander Clayton •Viscountess/Lady Nova Rhyen Clayton •Lady Dalchana Clayton Average annual tax: 30% tax to the crown Additional information: House Clayton's main income is based on agricultural enterprises based on farmland in Gendarran. The House owns three (3) olive orchards and one (1) tea plantation currently, as well as one household estate. Registrated businesses ---- Company name: Riverside Plantation Owner(s): Lord Alexander Clayton Caretaker(s): Hyacinth Thatcher Type of business: Horticulture - tea leaves Physical location (if applicable): Farmland consisting currently of one (1) tea plantation, located in Gendarran. 50 acres altogether. 10 employees excluding security which consists of the House militia. ((Is not using actual ingame locations actively)) Additional notes: ''' * Employees and their families are given lodging. *Approximate annual revenue of 1000 gold pieces. '''Company name: Oakland Orchard Owner(s): '''Lord Alexander Clayton '''Caretaker(s): Jacob Scaffield Type of business: Horticulture - olives Physical location (if applicable): Farmland consisting currently of three (3) olive orchards, located in Gendarran. 100 acres altogether. 30 employees excluding security which consists of the House militia. ((Is not using actual ingame locations actively)) Additional notes: ''' * Employees and their families are given lodging. *Approximate annual revenue of 3000 gold pieces. '''Company name: Exquisite Emberheart – “Clothes & Fabrics even for a demanding taste!” Owner(s): Lord Alexander Clayton General manager: Joilena Emberheart Type of business: Garments and fabrics Physical location (if applicable): Divinity’s Reach, Eastern Commons ((Is not using actual ingame locations actively)) Additional notes: Tailor-made clothes, fancy fabrics and other cloth-crafted things like sheets and curtains, specifically made by hand for each customer by Joilena Emberheart. Business and all shares were bought by Lord Clayton for the amount of 64 gold pieces in the season of Scion. * Approximate annual revenue of 80 gold pieces The Third Seraph Regiment The Third Seraph Regiment, once a broken and disbanded Regiment, was reformed in 1325 under Lieutenant Commander Kavar Terrenbell. The Regiment has since been deployed several times across Kryta, and served with distinguish in law enforcement and peacekeeping operations in and around Divinity's Reach. Recently Lieutenant Terrenbell was promoted to Captain and reassigned, Aland Bennet was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and placed in command of the Third. Aland Bennet was stood on Seraph Military Tribunal for assaulting one of the Seraph under his command, during this Tribunal it came to light that Aland Bennet had committed murder earlier in his life. Befitting Krytan law, Aland Bennet was stripped of his rank and executed. Alexander Clayton is now Lieutenant Commander of the Third Seraph Regiment. The Third Seraph Regiment uphold their duties to Kryta, her Queen, and her people, with units stationed both as law enforcers in Divinity's Reach and as regular military troops deployed to the most beleaguered hotspots of war torn Kryta. They can often be found outside the Seraph Headquarters of the city, where civilian contractors may inquire as to the location of currently deployed troops, and newly fledged recruits are usually found slavering away in boot camp at Fort Salma, often assisted by their more experienced comrades. Those who wish to protect Divinity's Reach, the Queen, and her lands should seek to enlist as soon as possible. But be warned, it is not a job for the faint of heart or weak willed. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Nobility Category:Third Seraph Regiment